Sangre de Cristo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Antonio era insistente y no tenía caso decirle que no lo acompañara a casa.


Mismo AU que _Cuerpo de Cristo_ , cronológicamente un poquito anterior.

* * *

 **Sangre de Cristo**

Era domingo, pero aún sentía el sábado retumbar en su cabeza. La guitarra con la que habían estado cantando el día anterior yacía debajo del banco, los dedos demasiado entorpecidos por el vino como para sacarle alguna nota decente. Las canciones, sin embargo, seguían rondando como mosquitos alrededor de él, molestas e imposibles de alejar. Cada que creía haber logrado espantarlas, volvían zumbando insistentemente. Maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió que la botella se le quería escapar de las manos, pero antes de que pudiera afianzar su agarre sobre ella, desapareció. La risa de Antonio le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y cerró los ojos con expresión hastiada.

–Ya me voy –declaró, haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya?

Lovino solo rodó los ojos y se paró con dificultad. Ignoró los alaridos de sus compañeros de copas, y sin darles una última mirada, se tambaleó hacia la puerta. El aire afuera no era mucho más fresco que el de la taberna, era una madrugada de verano después de todo. Uno que otro pájaro mañanero gorjeaba en algún lado por encima de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, tratando de despejar su cerebro nublado por el alcohol. Sentía aún cierto ardor en los labios mientras, con una mano apoyada en la pared de alguna casa, avanzaba lentamente.

–¿Piensas llegar así algún día a casa, cenicienta?

Oh, Dios, _no_.

–Cenicienta volvía a las doce, son casi las cuatro –masculló mientras veía de reojo como una sombra se colocaba a su lado.

Distinguió con dificultad una sonrisa.

–Te acompaño.

No tenía sentido decirle que no a Antonio. Nunca. Por ser él menor y el español quién lo había traído a aquel grupo a beber, debía sentir alguna extraña responsabilidad hacia él y por ende lo volvía especialmente insistente. A veces le quería decir que dejara eso, que ya tenía edad para cuidarse solo, pero sabía que sus dieciséis años no impresionaban mucho a su chaperón. Dejó entonces que caminara en zigzag a su lado, tarareando algún bolero en español mientras de tanto en tanto estiraba el brazo hacia él. Lovino lo esquivaba, aunque, ebrio como iba, no lo hacía con mucho éxito.

–Te haces el que no quiere, pero siempre te dejas tocar –soltó Antonio con cierta sorna y a la vez una risa que sonaba demasiado inocente para lo que estaba diciendo.

Lovino resopló, agradeciendo que al menos ya estaban doblando la esquina que llevaba a su casa.

–Vete a la mierda, Toño, me voy a dormir -bufó irritado y trató de empujarlo para volverse hacia la puerta trasera.

No obstante, Antonio lo retuvo del brazo, acercándolo con un tirón algo brusco. Un respingo brincó de la boca de Lovino, a tiempo para escapar de los labios del español que se presionaban ansiosos contra los suyos.

–Siempre con tanta prisa de escaparte de mí, ¿no?

El italiano tragó, el sarcasmo de Toño era punzante.

–Tengo que, podría ser que tu estupidez se me contagie -contestó lo mejor que su lengua entorpecida lo permitió.

Antonio soltó una carcajada y Lovino quiso golpearlo, chistándolo histéricamente. Ese bruto realmente no entendía que en esa casa todos ya estaban durmiendo. Resopló y trató de zafarse, pero Antonio se empujó contra él hasta chocar juntos contra la puerta.

–Yo creo que ya tienes un poquito de ella -musitó, arrastrando las palabras con letargia mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el italiano.

Este contuvo la respiración, no sabiendo por un momento si el fuerte olor a vino provenía del español o de él mismo. En aquella oscuridad a duras penas podía distinguir su silueta, sobre todo dificultaba el que estuviera prácticamente con la nariz pegada a la suya. Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo pasaron en aquella posición, apretujados contra la puerta trasera de su casa, era posible que mucho más de lo que sentía. Cuando finalmente Antonio lo soltó, no fue para alejarse, sino para apoyar las manos en la madera, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

–¿No ibas a entrar?

–Estás bloqueando la puerta, imbécil.

–Oh, ¿y eso es un obstáculo?

Hijo de la gran perra. Sabía perfectamente qué clase de sonrisa debía estar portando ahora el bastardo, como si no lo conociera lo suficiente. De no ser porque el mundo seguía dando vueltas y un movimiento brusco lo haría devolver la cena, lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas. Antonio parecía saber eso, puesto que con relativa calma volvió a tomarlo de los hombros, separando su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros. Lovino abrió más los ojos, como si aquello lo ayudara a ver mejor, pero desistió, y es que cuando te besan en una oscuridad tan dominante, realmente no hay mucho motivo para mantenerlos abiertos. La boca de Antonio, como siempre, estaba caliente, pero no dudaba que la suya seguro ardía en un estado similar. Y es que es difícil quedarse frío cuando una lengua de lava se colaba por su cavidad, tomando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, incluida su fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando los labios del mayor bajaron a su cuello, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, igual que su cabeza. Un estremecimiento lo hizo temblar, porque era obvio que atacaría primero su punto más débil. Quiso maldecir, pero en cambio sólo pudo soltar un "santissima". La risa de Antonio vibró en su propia garganta y el escalofrío que aquello le causó confundió aún más las temperaturas en su cuerpo. Quería más. Quería más, pero ahí, afuera de la casa, la cosa era peligrosa. Antonio, en cambio, no pareció pensárselo cuando coló sus manos bajo su camisa, subiéndolas por su abdomen. El ruidito que soltó cuando el mayor lo mordió fue vergonzoso, mas sabía también que era algo que le gustaba al español, quien sin mayor miramiento coló una mano en su pantalón. Lovino maldijo mil veces con el poco aliento que le quedaba, ahogando un gemido contra el hombro de Antonio a la vez que empujaba sus caderas, ansioso, férvido como un fuego en un campo seco. Cuando el remolino de lava bajo hasta su vientre, tuvo que morder el hombro de Antonio para no despertar a todo el barrio. Su amante soltó un jadeo ronco y Lovino no necesitó más que su voz (y bueno, esa maldita mano) para alcanzar la meta.

Madre mía, qué desastre, pensó cuando el orgasmo logró espantar un poco los nubarrones de alcohol. La boca de Antonio seguía bailando en su cuello, pero su mano se había vuelto a retirar. Madre mía, en qué me he metido, pensó el adolescente mientras se ponía de puntas y lo besaba. Cuando se separó, esclarecía ya un poco el cielo y pudo ver su rostro enrojecido.

–Que descanses -susurró Antonio y Lovino solo asintió.

Madre mía, seguía retumbando en su cabeza cuando desapareció tras la puerta. Sabía que, al menos, el español era posesivo, y esa posesividad aseguraba bien su pequeño secreto. Mientras subía casi a gatas las escaleras y se colaba en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano, el olor a vino aún lo seguía como una especie de halo o de velo. Tras quitarse las zapatillas, se dejó caer en la cama, oyendo más allá la suave respiración de su hermano.

El mundo daba vueltas, pero ya no lo suficiente como para no dejarlo dormir.


End file.
